


Festival - (221b where trans!John gets a flag & comes out)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Chest Binding, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, FTM John Watson, Fetishization, I'm tagging it as underage bc there is a pedophile in it, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Passing, Pedophilia, Pride Festival, Pride Parade, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans Fetish, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021, just a note, ok so, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~He could sew it to the inside of his rifleman coat-collar. Mostly hidden from view, but visible if he wanted it to be.Yeah I think this one is almost entirely bbc basedJohn has known his friends for years now, & only a few of them knew he was trans. They were infiltrating an event at a pride festival to apprehend a murderous trans fetishist & a pedophile. Neither of these two belonged at Pride, yet they used queer identities as a disguise.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Festival - (221b where trans!John gets a flag & comes out)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't type too loud shh
> 
> prompt was from my friend who left a comment

Passing by one of the stands in the festival, John paused. He owned nothing in his colours, too obsessed with passing & not getting caught in the military to express his pride in his resilience & satisfaction in his transition.

“How much?” he asked the youth running the stand.

“Free for us, two pounds for cis folk. Name your price, really,” they answered kindly. 

John surveyed the options. He/him; f*ck the cistem; a simple trans flag; she/her; venus & mars symbols; they/them; etc.

John chose an embroidered trans-flag patch. It was miniscule. He could sew it to the inside of his rifleman coat-collar. Mostly hidden; visible if he wanted it to be.

-

“I don’t think all of us can get in discreetly,” Lestrade concerned, “& I don’t want us lying more than we have to. S’ already bad enough that _one_ of us needs to lie. I feel just horrible entering a trans space without being trans ourselves.”

Sherlock looked to John subtly. 

John nodded in return. “Inspector, I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”

Greg, shocked, asked, “What?”

“Yes sir. Now, I want to have some time to enjoy the festival; & to do that we need to catch our man. So if you don’t mind closing your jaw, Greg, I have a pedo & someone who fetishizes me whose noses I need to bust.”


End file.
